1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a driving method thereof, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among semiconductor devices including a plurality of components (e.g., computers), attention is given to semiconductor devices in which supply of power to components not in operation is stopped (i.e., the supply of power is in off state) so as to achieve low power consumption, which is also referred to as power gating.
As such a semiconductor device, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure which is provided with a power gating control unit for each function block, which needs to drive a semiconductor device, so as to stop the supply of power supply voltage to the function block that does not necessarily operate, in accordance with a signal output from a power gating control information generating part.